


A Rei of Writing

by Etharei



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Future, Gap Filler, Humor, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: A collection of drabbles, double drabbles, and tribbles from all the seasons.





	1. Eighteen (2 parts)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [QAF Drabbles](http://qaf-drabbles.livejournal.com) , _Challenge #1: Sex Toys_.  


* * *

**Title:** Eighteen  
 **Author:** Etharei  
 **Timeline:** S1  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Queer as Folk and all the characters and situations featured therein are the property of Showtime, Cowlip Productions and their affiliates. I’m only borrowing them for purely non-profit, recreational purposes, and promise to replenish the condom and lube supply when I’m done.  
 **Summary:** Justin has a fun 18th birthday.  
  
Justin really didn’t know why he was surprised that Brian hadn’t turned up for his 18th birthday party. All right, the fact that it was a birthday party pretty much guaranteed a Kinney absence. Especially since it involved the whole gang _and_ his mother over at Debbie’s house, and copious quantities of carbs after seven.  
  
He’d gotten great presents from everybody, even Michael. Overall, he felt glad to have come out before he reached 18 (his original plan), because otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten even half the number of presents he had.   
  
And gifts from grandmothers seldom included fur-lined handcuffs.

**Title:** Eighteen (2/2)  
 **Author:** Etharei  
 **Timeline:** S1  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Queer as Folk and all the characters and situations featured therein are the property of Showtime, Cowlip Productions and their affiliates. I’m only borrowing them for purely non-profit, recreational purposes, and promise to replenish the condom and lube supply when I’m done.  
 **Summary:** Justin has a fun 18th birthday.

But still... Brian could have dropped by. Even for a brief “Hey” at the back door. It would have been nice.  
  
He thought he heard his jaw hitting the floor when he entered the bedroom.  
  
On the bed was a very naked Brian, back resting against the headboard, legs sprawled, one hand lazily stroking his fully erect cock.   
  
Justin subconsciously licked his lips.  
  
“Sunshine,” Brian drawled, half-smiling. “I have been told that, as of today, you can legally fuck.” He held up a glistening black dildo. Which had been Ted’s present for Justin. “Let’s celebrate. Properly.”  
  
Oh, life was good.   



	2. A Valentine for Brian

  
Author's notes: Written for the [QAF Drabbles](http://qaf-drabbles.livejournal.com) community, _Challenge #2: Hearts and Flowers_. Fits into my _'Fate's Given Grace'_ universe. The only thing you need to know for this, though, is that Grace is Justin's roommate in NYC.  


* * *

**Title:** A Valentine for Brian **  
Author:** Etharei  
 **Timeline:** post-513  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Brian and a client admire a Valentine's Day gift that Brian has received.  
  
  
He spotted Leo Brown admiring the new painting in its temporary pride of place at the front, and went to stand next to him.  
  
"This is new," his long-time client commented.  
  
"Yeah." Brian nodded. "I thought it appropriate for Valentine’s Day."  
  
"I recognize the artist’s name. Very famous up in New York now. But the subject matter... seems more like you."  
  
Brian shrugged. "It was made special for me."  
  
Brown looked surprised. "You’re acquainted with Mr. Taylor?"  
  
"Yes." A heart on top of a rose; vivid, wordless eloquence. Genius. "One could say that I left a memorable impression on him." 

* * *

**Title:** The Making of Brian's Valentine  
 **Author:** Etharei  
 **Timeline:** post-513  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Justin finishes his gift for Brian.   


  
"Was that Daphne I just heard?" Grace asked from her door, eyes groggy and hair rumpled.  
  
Justin hummed an affirmative, completely focused on his work. He heard the soft approach of her footsteps, but didn’t move his eyes from the careful application of acrylic on canvas. He dabbed on the last finishing touches.  
  
"Is this why you had to borrow her biology textbook?"  
  
He nodded, stepping back. "It’s my contribution to Valentine’s Day."  
  
The both of them considered the still-wet piece for a silent moment.   
  
"It’s not that it’s not good," she finally said. "But... you’re weird, you know that?"

 


	3. First Orgasm

  
Author's notes: Written for the [QAF Drabbles](http://qaf-drabbles.livejournal.com) community, _Challenge #4: Song Fics_ , aka The Great Condom Race o' March (copyright [Severina](http://severina2001.livejournal.com)).  


* * *

**Title:** First Orgasm  
 **Author:** Etharei  
 **Timeline:** post-513, or possibly AU post-414  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Queer as Folk and all the characters and situations featured therein are the property of Showtime, Cowlip Productions and their affiliates. I’m only borrowing them for purely non-profit, recreational purposes, and promise to replenish the condom and lube supply when I’m done.  
 **Summary:** The defeat of Brian Kinney.  
  


_The first orgasm of the morning_  
is cold and hard as hell   
_there wont be any second coming_   
_as far as I can tell_

_I arch my back cause_ _  
I’m very close now_ _  
it’s very cold here_ _  
by the window_ __  
\- ‘First Orgasm’, Dresden Dolls  


  
In the end, Brian Kinney is not defeated by the emptiness of the loft he’s lived in for most of his adult life. Nor the silence of his office over the pulsing dance floor of Babylon.   
  
One morning, he wakes up and suddenly, alarmingly, absolutely can _not_ get himself off. He eventually appears at Kinnetik, still sporting wood. Tells Cynthia to make arrangements; not looking away from her computer, she just reaches into her drawer and hands him a plane ticket.  
  
On the other side, hands with paint under the nails make contact with his manicured fingers, and he comes.


End file.
